The present invention relates to an exercising device to promote the development of the arm muscles used in racket-type games, such as tennis, paddle tennis, squash, etc. More particularly, said invention relates to a device to be attached to or worn on the user's waist for the purpose of strengthening the superficial and deep muscles of the forearm.
The function of any exercising device or apparatus is to tone up the various muscles of the body. Familiar examples of such exercising apparatus are gymnasium pull weights, rowing machines, and extensible spring devices. Most of such apparatus is directed to strengthening the leg, back, and upper arm muscles. Further, such apparatus is generally not suited for home use.
Little attention has been devoted to devices for the development of the lower arm muscles, particularly devices which are not limited to gymnasium type establishments. The present invention fills that need to provide a compact and readily usable device to strengthen the muscles of the forearm, particularly the superficial and deep muscles thereof.